ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky's Movie Offer
|season = 4 |number = 6 |overall = 103 |airdate = November 8, 1954 |production = 4-6 / 103 |imdb = tt0609328 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Mertz and Kurtz" |next = "Ricky's Screen Test" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/ComatoseBen.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MarilynLucy.jpg Ricky's Movie Offer was the 103rd overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 6th epidsode in Season four of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on November 8, 1954. Synopsis Lucy unwittingly attacks the talent scout sent by a company that wants to cast Ricky in a movie. Plot A talent scout named Ben Benjamin comes to the Ricardos while Ethel is watching the apartment for Lucy, and Ethel worries that he's a burglar. When Lucy comes home, Ethel says how she thinks this guy is a burglar. Lucy knocks him unconsious with a vase of flowers. She finds out shortly after that Ben Benjamin is here regarding a possible movie spot for Ricky! Lucy makes Ben Benjamin think he just has a horrible headache and blacked out, but that doesn't stop her and all the other neighbors from wanting to audition for Ben Benjamin the next time he comes to see Ricky. Trivia *The Hollywood plot idea was thought up by the writers as a way to freshen up the show and get them out of the New York apartment. They knew taking the Ricardos and the Mertzes to California would bring a bunch of new plot possibilities. Plus, they could get a bunch of new famous guest stars to appear, which they knew the audience would love. They were right about the outcome, but most of the best episodes take place in the New York apartment, seasons 1-3. That scenery was iconic and special to the show, and taking the Ricardos elsewhere unarguably changed the show's dynamic. Starting at this point, many of the remaining episodes are serial/chronological in nature, where one has to have seen previous episodes to know what's going on in the current episode. Up until now, the only serial/chronological episodes were the Tennessee Ernie two-parters. *Colored stills of Lucy in her Marilyn Monroe get-up exist. The dress was a deep red color. Lucy made all the cast and crew crack up by her Marilyn imitation. *Ben Benjamin was taken from the name of writers Madelyn Pugh and Bob Carroll's real-life agent. So, if you thought that name was too ridiculous to really exist, you were wrong! *Ben Benjamin was taken from the name of writers Madelyn Pugh and Bob Carroll's real-life agent. So, if you thought that name was too ridiculous to really exist, you were wrong! *Lucy can't miss her dentist appointment, because it took her three weeks to get. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *James Dobson ... as Pete *Frank Nelson ... as Ben Benjamin *Elizabeth Patterson ... as Matilda Trumbull *Joseph and Michael Mayer ... as Little Ricky Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes